


trying new things

by darkheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, It's meant to be campy, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), They're both consenting adults, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkheda/pseuds/darkheda
Summary: Clarke and her have always liked to try new things. And while this would certainly be, um,new, she's suddenly aroused at the prospect - and a quick glance into Clarke's dark eyes tells her her girlfriend is too.Eager to try this, Lexa grabs her length and points it up.--Clarke and Lexa venture into the world of pee kink.





	trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be very clear: THIS INCLUDES PEE KINK.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.
> 
> If you do read, I hope you enjoy :-)
> 
> (please ignore all possible health hazards. this is fiction)
> 
> (sorry for mistakes, I wrote this on my phone and didn't give it a reread)

"Clarke, just go to be bathroom."

"But I wanna stay here and--"

"Clarke."

"Ugh. Fine."

Lexa kisses Clarke's shoulder and watches as her girlfriend leaves the bed and heads to the bathroom not bothering to close the door. A second later she hears the telltale sign of Clarke finally finding relief.

It dawns on her that she needs to pee to.

She jumps from bed and runs to the bathroom, shoving her boxers down before just narrowly pointing her dick at the bowl and letting go with a groan.

Still peeing, Clarke shrieks at the unexpected intrusion and the way the urine always splashes her when it hits the bowl. "Lexa!"

Lexa chuckles and it causes bee stream to move, but not enough to hit Clarke. Except--

Clarke and her have always liked to try new things. And while this would certainly be, um, _new_, she's suddenly aroused at the prospect - and a quick glance into Clarke's dark eyes tells her her girlfriend is too.

Eager to try this, Lexa grabs her length and points it up - and the yellow stream hits Clarke's pussy with force drawing a filthy moan from the blonde. Clarke opens her legs wider so Lexa's piss will land even more squarely. Lexa adjusts her aim and it's a bullseye on Clarke's pussy.

Clarke is writhing and squirming asking for more although Lexa knows her reserves are almost depleted.

When the stream weakens Lexa rests the tip of her cock against Clarke's clit and pumps it hoping to draw everything that's left from it.

After a few seconds they're both panting and looking at each other with dark eyes.

"Fuck," says Clarke, nipples strained under her sleeping t-shirt. "We gotta do that again."

-+-

Clarke's had Lexa drink three liters of water today in hopes of pushing her near the edge.

Now Lexa is eating her out and she's nearly forgotten about it because good heavens Lexa's tongue is _sin_ incarnate.

Shemoans and whimpers as the brunette's tongue fucks into her, a thumb pressing on her clit to accelerate her steep descent into orgasm. When Lexa pulls out her tongue and sucks Clarke's whole cunt, outer labia and all, into her mouth it's the push she needed to tumble over the edge and arch her back so tightly and so curved she can almost feel it snap.

When she comes up for air Lexa is smiling at her, big green eyes filled with lust and pouty lips smeared with Clarke's cum. It's a sight to behold.

She paws at Lexa and pulls her up so she can meld their lips together and taste herself on her girlfriend's tongue. She hums at the flavor, at the feeling, at the happiness.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asks when they pull apart breathlessly.

Leave it to Clarke's girlfriend to remember everything even the things she's nervous about.

Clarke nods and keeps hungry eyes on Lexa as the brunette climbs down her body once again but this time stops at her thighs. Lexa kneels between Clarke's legs and runs both hands over milky thighs before grabbing her cock.

She strokes it a few times knowing it gets Clarke's heart racing to see the long and thick appendage leak precum.

After what feels like a decade Lexa pokes at her entrance with the mushroom head of her thick rod. Clarke's walls flutter at the feeling and she nods at Lexa to push in.

Lexa does and the head pops in, causing them both to heave high-pitched moans. It lends Lexa courage to press farther in, slowly and surely, until her whole length is encased within Clarke's cunt. Long fingers dig into Clarke's hips, drawing forth another filthy moan.

For her part Clarke is close to her second orgasm from the penetration alone. Her walls flutter wildly even if she's trying to get them under control.

"Move, baby."

Lexa nods in acknowledgement and draws her hips back, until only the head remains inside Clarke, and then snaps them forward and impales Clarke with her massive cock. Clarke screams her approval and begs her to go on.

Spurred by the praise - Clarke knows her girlfriend flourishes under compliments - Lexa ups both the power between her movements and her place.

Soon Lexa is hammering into Clarke, filling her with her wonderful Clarke and scraping at all the right ridges and spots with it. Clarke moans and moans and moans, thanking her lucky stars for her sex machine of a girlfriend.

She tries to wrap her legs around Lexa's middle but the brunette doesn't let her and keeps both legs wide open with a hand on each knee while fucking Clarke into oblivion. Clarke has never felt so full and so thoroughly ravished.

Apparently despite her love of Lexa's cock she's weak for her girlfriend's fingers because two digits pressed into her engorged clit and rubbing it roughly at all it takes for Clarke to careen into the ravine and lose all semblance of self-control.

She tenses, eyes rolling to the back of her head, before starting to shake violently, feeling every earthquake and ripple and aftershock of one of the best orgasms in her life.

She only realizes that the violent quaking of her walls has triggered Lexa's orgasm when spurts of pearly, viscous cum splash into her. It reintensifies her high, sending her flying once more, and she doesn't think her cunt has ever fluttered so wildly.

Lexa moans her release, hips shaking into Clarke's core, sending her copious cum into the blonde's virginal womb. She hasn't been able to get pregnant yet, but maybe--

Her train of thought is interrupted when suddenly a more liquid, stronger jet replaces the weakening spurts of cum Lexa was just releasing into her.

It's here.

Clarke tumbles into another orgasm at the feeling of Lexa's urine assaulting the walls of her cunt and filling her to the brim before overflowing and staining her pussy, her thighs, the sheets underneath.

Lexa pulls out and jerks her cock with fervor pointing it at the rest of Clarke's body.

Clarke moans and writhes as Lexa pees on her belly, then her tits and her neck. In a split second decision she opens her mouth in a clear message.

Lexa's eyes widen but she doesn't waste a second before directing her piss at Clarke's mouth, open and inviting, tongue thrust out like a porn star.

Clarke keens at the taste of Lexa's urine, hot and liquid and strong, overtaking all her senses. She drinks it eagerly and decides very quickly that she doesn't want to go her whole life without tasting it again.

Lexa drank so much water that it keeps coming and coming and some of it misses her mouth and paints her face yellow instead.

Finally it starts tapering off and Lexa finishes on her tits, rubbing the head of her now flaccid cock into Clarke's bulging nipples.

They're both breathless, naked and dirty, eyes glinting like they've shared something forbidden no one else knows nor can know about. They have.

Lexa crashes their lips together, groaning at the taste of her own pee mixed with a bit of her cum, and they keep them locked as the kiss slowly and naturally goes from passionate and filthy to loving and romantic, slowing down progressively.

As soon as they break the kiss Lexa's forehead is on hers, the two girls sharing the same breaths.

Lexa pecks her one more time. "Did you enjoy it?"

Clarke chuckles hoarsely. She'll have a hard time finding her voice. "I loved it. 10/10 would do it again."

Lexa grins brilliantly, lips stretching up to her perfect tiny ears.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest I just wanted to try my hand at it, hence the, um, "slight" exaggerations lol. and maybe motivate other authors to write it too?
> 
> anyway please leave a comment


End file.
